Parents and child caregivers frequently note that the capacity of children, especially toddlers, to concentrate on a given task is very limited. One often finds it very difficult to feed a toddler, and even more difficult to teach a toddler to feed himself or herself. Parents have therefore tried many ways to try to urge a toddler to finish a meal, e.g. some by promising sweets or candies after the meal, and some by scolding or threat of punishment, neither of which being very satisfactory.
An interactive set of eating utensils comprising an eating utensil and food container is disclosed in Japanese patent publication number 08-080242. The container makes a sound when the eating utensil moves in close proximity to the container. While this device provides audible and stationary visual encouragement, it does not provide further animated visual or mechanical stimulation to help maintain the interest of the user.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a set of interactive eating utensils and containers that encourage a toddler to feed himself or herself, and to derive joy and interest in doing so, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.